


A Can of Whoop-Ass

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Sam and Gabe at a Bar, Sour Drinks, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel trying to convince Sam to drink a shot called 'a can of whoop-ass!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Can of Whoop-Ass

“Came on Sammy! One shot! Please?” Gabe pulled the biggest, most compelling, puppy eyes he could muster, but the moose-like Winchester wouldn't budge.

“No.”

“Please!” Gabriel whined with his hands between his knees while jumping up and down; trying to throw a temper tantrum. “Please, please, please… PLEASE!” Sam nodded his head a few times while chuckling.

“Fine” He sighed through another chuckle fit.

“YAY!” Gabriel cheered momentarily then dragged Sam over to the secluded part of the bar they were in. It was dark and the seats were covered in glitter.

“Okay this… ”Gabe held up a small shot glass with bright pink, sour smelling, alcohol. “... is called A Can of Whoop-Ass.” Sam mentally cursed himself as he accepted and rank the sour smelling liquid.

He immediately regretted to decision…


End file.
